Our Idiot Captain: The Pirate King?
by AnniBananni
Summary: My first story, it has a few couples including Luffy x Nami, Zoro x Robin, and Sanji x OC(s?). This story is based 2 years after the timeskip.
1. Info About the Crew

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'One Piece' :'(**

**This is my first story, so please be nice..**

**This chapter is only to show ages abilities and who's dating who, but I still have surprises :p**

* * *

Luffy:

Age: 21

Dating: Nami

Bounty: 700,000,000

Ability: Gomu (rubber) Fruit

* * *

Zoro:

Age: 23

Dating: Robin

Bounty: 350,000,000

Ability: Santoryuu (three sword style)

* * *

Nami:

Age: 22

Dating: Luffy

Bounty: 100,000,000

Ability: Weather, and Thievery

* * *

Usopp:

Age: 21

Dating: Kaya (Luffy has a bigger crew by now. But Usopp is still rarely home)

Bounty: 200,000,000 (Sogeking)

Ability: Sharpshooting

* * *

Sanji:

Age: 23

Dating: nobody (flirts with all girls on ship though)

Bounty: 300,000,000

Ability: Cooking, Fighting with only legs

* * *

Chopper:

Age: 19

Dating: N/A (is that even possible)

Bounty: 5,000

Ability: Doctor, and Human Fruit

* * *

Robin:

Age: 32

Dating: Zoro

Bounty: 325,000,000

Ability: Archaeology, and Hana (Flower) Fruit

* * *

Franky:

Age: 38

Dating: Nobody

Bounty: 300,000,000

Ability: Craftsmanship, and being a cyborg

* * *

Brooke:

Age: 92

Dating: Nobody (but asks all the girls to see their panties)

Bounty: 150,000,000

Ability: Music

* * *

Yukari:

Age: 22

Dating: Nobody

Bounty: 315,000,000

Ability: Sneaking, Bird Fruit Model: Hawk, and Skilled with daggers

* * *

Moriko:

Age: 22

Dating: Nobody

Bounty: 315,000,000

Ability: Sneaking, air fruit (I got this from something else.. wiki/Forum:Create_Your_Own_Devil_Fruit(s) ), and skilled with daggers

* * *

**My next chapter is before anybody is dating, so I hope you enjoy!**


	2. The Romance Begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'One Piece'**

**Random Japanese: Meshi = Food**

Two years past the time skip:

Luffy's crew had docked at some random island and somehow the crew got partnered up so Luffy and Nami walked into town together, Franky and Brooke, Sanji and Yukari, and Usopp and Chopper, while Moriko, Zoro. and Robin guarded the ship.

All was well because the town was afraid of the crew's ridiculously high bounties.

Luffy and Nami:

Nami told Luffy she'd buy him food in town if he didn't make a ruckus in town, but instead just follow her. To this, Luffy easily complied.

A large thug broke from the crowd and hit Nami with a rock. As Nami was falling, Luffy caught her and gave the thug an evil glare, but the thug didn't back down, instead, he tried to hit Luffy with the rock, which Luffy easily knocked out of the thug's hand and said, "Don't ever hurt my nakama!"

The thug ran off while some angry townsfolk shouted at Luffy, but Luffy picked Nami up bridal style and set her down gently in an alleyway, "Oi, Nami, are you alright?"

Nami sat up and stared at Luffy, who had gotten a gash when he blocked the rock, "Yeah, I'm fine." Luffy sighed in relief and hugged Nami.

Nami blushed then smiled, "I'm really ok Luffy. I'm going to be fine, but I'm more worried about your arm."

Luffy looked at his arm, "oh, it's nothing, I didn't even notice"

Nami hugged him this time, "Ok, let's keep shopping." Nami still looked worried, but she knew Luffy could take care of himself.

Luffy got up, then helped Nami up and they finished what Nami wanted to do, then had lunch.

After lunch Luffy took Nami to the roof of one of the tall buildings in town, and Nami kissed him on the cheek, Luffy blushed and kissed her on the lips.

Franky and Brooke:

Nobody came close to this group as there was a walking skeleton and some random cyborg walking around. Their shopping progressed without distraction.

Sanji and Yukari:

Yukari walked the whole way down the street on her hands while Sanji was flirting with her. A random townsperson tried to attack her, but before even Sanji had time to react Yukari flipped the guy with her feet and pulled a dagger.

"Anyone else want to challenge me?" Yukari asked with a cocky smirk on her face.

"I'm sorry! Please, let me go," the attacker pleaded.

"Of course, I'm not one for taking hostages," Yukari replied then got up and walked away.

Sanji decided it was ok to start praising her and followed her flirting, but Yukari grabbed Sanji's arm and told him to be quiet. Sanji stopped flirting and started acting serious about shopping for food supplies and more.

Usopp and Chopper:

Chopper and Usopp started to walk around the town, but were immediately stopped by a hunter that used a bow and his dog. Usopp knocked the bow out of the guy's hands and chopper asked the dog not to attack, and they both left so Usopp and Chopper finished their shopping without real incident.

Zoro and Robin (Moriko is here, too):

Zoro was relaxing, but not sleeping, on the deck. Robin was sitting reading a book on a lawn chair.

Robin closed her book after a while, after Robin closes her book she stands up and walks over to Zoro, "Would you like to come have a drink in the bar, Zoro?"

Zoro smirked, "If by one you mean a few, sure."

Robin smiled, "Looks like we've come to an agreement."

Half an hour later…

Zoro was absolutely drunk, and Robin was slightly drunk, as she didn't drink nearly as much sake.

Zoro and Robin were talking about nothing in particular, when Zoro fell slightly and kissed Robin. Robin flushed red, but then kissed him back.

When everyone gets back:

Luffy and Nami were doing well at acting like nothing happened, which surprised Nami. Franky and Brooke had been laughing about some guy who started screaming when he saw them (mostly just when he saw Brooke). Sanji had gone back to saying how beautiful the girls were, until Yukari told him it was annoying and he was acting like an idiot. Sanji immediately shut up. Usopp was retelling Chopper about what happened to them (for like to sixth time). Zoro had gone back to training and Robin had gone back to reading.

Moriko motioned for Nami to come over where she was, then, whispered with a sly grin on her face, "I saw that."

Nami replied, "If you tell anybody, you'll owe me 500,000beli."

Moriko's grin got wider, "You don't have the ability to make me owe that much, Nami"

Nami leaned against the walls of the ship, "Please, don't tell anyone."

Moriko giggled, "We'll see."

**Sorry this chapter feels kinda rushed, I'll try to slow down on later chapters.**


	3. Sanji Sees Something

**I don't own 'One Piece'**

**I'm kinda sad, I haven't gotten any reviews, well, I haven't before I posted this chapter, I hope I get more soon! ;)**

A few days later:

Zoro was talking to Robin alone and sober for the first time since the incident a few days ago… "Oi, Robin, does it surprise you?"

"Does what surprise me, Mr. Swordsman?" Robin replied innocently.

"You know what I mean, Robin," Zoro said with a smirk.

Robin giggled, "Yes, a little bit, but it's not a bad surprise."

Zoro smirked, "Of course not, this is me we're talking about not that idiot cook."

Meanwhile the rest of the crew:

"The logpose is finally set!" Nami called while watching it.

Luffy grinned, "LET'S GO!"

Usopp was grinning until he saw a marine ship which started firing at the Thousand Sunny, "Why is this always happening to us!?"

Brooke laughed, "Yohohohoho, because we're pirates, Yohohohoho"

Luffy grinned and laughed, too, "Well said Brooke!"

Moriko started making the ship go faster by messing with the wind. Yukari was telling Sanji off for flirting with multiple girls. Zoro came out from talking with Robin and started Laughing at Sanji, which started a fight between him and Sanji.

"Bastard curly brows," Zoro was yelling at Sanji.

"You're the bastard, Marimo," Sanji was yelling back.

"What did you say, loser cook?" Zoro yelled angrily.

"I called you a bastard Marimo, swordsloser," Sanji yelled back.

Robin punched them both in the head with her hana hana no mi, and sat down on her lawn chair, reading her super long book. Yukari started laughing.

Moriko called, "Thumb war, Yukari!"

Yukari got up, "No way I'll lose, Moriko!"

Luffy called being judge.

"One, two, three, four, I declare a thumb war, five six, seven, eight, try to keep your thumb strait," Moriko and Yukari said at the exact same time.

Luffy started counting every time a thumb went down, but never for more than two seconds. After intense thumb wars Yukari won.

"Aw, I never win," Moriko complained.

Luffy called the score (well, all the wins and losses on the ship), "152 Yukari to 0 Moriko."

Yukari laughed, "So when are you going to tell her?"

Luffy made a confused face, "Tell who what?"

Moriko grinned an evil grin, "You'll find out in due time." After saying that, she went back to her usual cute and childish face.

Usopp went white as a ghost, "D-did anyone else s-see th-that?"

Nami went pale, too. Luffy was laughing about Moriko's scary face, and Usopp passed out.

A few hours later (after everything calms down):

Sanji says he's going to make food in a little bit (which means he's cleaning everything so the food is perfect for the girls), and everybody else is hanging out on deck, minus Luffy and Nami who are in the lounge.

Luffy kissed Nami, which she responds to with another kiss. Sanji came in with a drink for Nami and saw Luffy kissing her.

Sanji starts to freak out at Luffy, "You bastard, kissing an innocent lady with your dirty mouth, I'll never forgive you!

**Sorry, this chapter is kinda short, but it's supposed to be a cliff hanger. Also, I'm sorry I haven't been working on ZoRobin very much, but important things keep popping up with LuNa.**

**I'll try to post longer, less rushed posts in the future.**

**Please review, Thanks.**


	4. Not Continuing

I don't think I'll be continuing this story, sorry guys.

If you want, you are allowed to write it yourself. I lost the feel for the story and I can't seem to get back into it. Whoever feels like writing it could most likely do it more justice than me.

I'm really sorry if you wanted to read this, but I lost the motivation. I feel like I haven't been doing 'One Piece' justice.

If you do choose to write it, I hope you have fun with my OCs. They are very mischievous and somehow know whenever something happens.


End file.
